Living In Liberty City 2
'Living In Liberty City 2 '''is the second and final episode of JANTSUU's Living In Liberty City series. It features a new antagonist, new locations, and new characters. Sypnosis TBA Plot (Unfinished) In the Previous episode, Niko Bellic gets hit by a Phantom Truck in East Island City and survives the accident. An ambulance goes on and picks up Niko Bellic, with Roman Bellic going to see the accident and being shocked and saying "Niko!, No!". After that, the ambulance rushes Niko to the nearest hospital in Downtown/Schottler. The fat biker appears in the cutscence and says "Fuck Yeah!", with the motorcycle (stolen in Living In Liberty City 1) doing a wheel-up. The chicken person appears to have fallen down a building's roof in Downtown Broker, making a chicken noise. When Niko is succesfully taken to the hospital, three girls and the driver take Niko Bellic to one of the Hospital's rooms in order for Niko to be okay. Niko's Cousin goes along with his Taxi and runs to the room Niko is in, he waits for him to be ok. Brucie Kibbutz also passes by and says "What's Up!!", which he also enters the room, along with Little Jacob and Badman. A few hours pass by and Badman leaves the Hospital, Followed by Brucie And Little Jacob (and Roman later in the episode), Roman waits impatiently for Niko to get up until then he leaves the Hospital. Niko Bellic finally wakes up and doesn't remember what happened to that accident in East Island City, but moves on to check himself in the mirror, until he realizes there is blood on his face. Niko screams Seven times after looking at himself while crouching/un-crouching and then washes his face. Niko goes out of the hospital and then tries stealing a Taxi Car while the Driver not letting him. Niko then punches him Unconscious and then runs over the driver, killing him. Niko travels from Downtown Broker to his Apartment in Leftwood, Alderney with him damaging some stuff. He enters the house and sees his cousin inside his Apartment going to take Roman to Maisonette 9 in Westminster, Algonquin. A Unknown man in a zombie suit is running down in the Neighborhood of East Island City, he goes into a Laundry Place near the Charge Island bridge. He places a bomb inside the Laundry Place, which he rushes out and then hiding behind boxes, he actives the button which he hears a scream and then a explosion, killing all the people inside the store. After that, there are two cutsences showing the Ferry Terminal and The Western Part of Algonquin at Nighttime with the Neighborhoods (Counties) of Westminster and Purgatory. Niko And Roman walk inside the place of Maisonette 9, which a random song (Armo Ké - Far From Here) plays inside the Club, when they enter the club, Roman sees some Titties which Niko says they aren't real. He tries telling a Beautiful Woman in a Conversation, but the girl interrupts by saying "Go Fuck Yourself!", with Roman being Crestfallennessed. Niko goes into the Men's Bathroom with Luis Fernando Lopez and her Girlfriend doing Sex. After Niko goes inside the Bathroom, a chicken noise is heard and Niko beats him up more than approximately 35 times. Luis and her Girlfriend leave the bathroom. Roman Bellic accidently pushes two Women down the stairs and says that Roman is Sorry. Niko meets a girl and wants her to dance with her, Niko accepts it and then the girl and Niko dance with the song "Far From Here" still playing in the background. Roman gets pushed back by a Maisonette 9 Security and has a fight over them, with Roman and the other person doing Profanity over themselves. Niko accidently bumps into a Glass Table for dancing incorrectly or slipping. He Apologizes for the incident and continues on. Roman and the Club Guard have a fight over each other, with the Club Guard pushing him by jumping onto his chest with Niko and the girl dancing in the background (a shattering noise can be heard in the background). Roman gets kicked out of the club until Niko and the girl go out to see him. Niko, Roman, and the girl walk to the girl's home in Northwood and Niko denies going in, until Roman forces him to do something with the girl from the Maisonette 9 club, Niko manages to rush out the building when the girl tries to have sex with Niko. They go to GamerShot (play-off of GameStop) and see a new game called "Modern Killstreak Lap OPS", costing $99.99. They want to buy the game by robbing a Modo store in North Holland, Niko puts on a mask but his talking makes Nonsense. He takes off the mask and says "its a robbery", which causes the Cashier to scream about 105-109 Decibels. Niko tries telling him to "Shut Up" but he still keeps screaming. Roman eventually hears the sceram and sees what's going on. Niko eventually shoots the Cashier, stealing the money. Roman tries picking Niko up, but rams him with the Esperanto (Roman's Version) Two times. The LCPD Police arrive and see the mess, which causes them to chase both Niko and Roman Bellic, during the chase, Niko tells Roman to stop at a Destination in Varasity Heights, which the Cop shoots himself and Niko has some trouble with the LCPD Police Radio. Roman drives the car escaping from the LCPD. He tries escaping on a Construction Bridge in The Meat Quarter/Westminster, which works succesfully by the Cop Car jumping off the bridge with the driver setting the brakes too late, which causes the car's Siren and other stuff to be Damaged. Roman Escapes succesfully and picks up Niko Bellic near Florian "Bernie" Cravic's home. When they arrive at the Advertisement, they do a dance for approximately 1 minute and then they rush off to their home in Leftwood, they rush into their house putting the video game Gigabyte disk onto the Stationizer and loading a thing calleed "Dicktivision" with a bunch of blah blah blah's. When they enter the game, they go to Multiplayer mode with characters called PRO-SNIPZZZ, Antudude, Fat Biker, TopGuy-97 and Navel-Lion. Antudude, Roman, Niko, and Fat Biker talk during the game chat. Antudude claims that the match "Sucks" a lot of times. When the match starts, they switch onto a Third-Person Persepective onto all of the characters with a "Free For All" voice. The Fat Biker kills Antudude and then Antudude rages a little bit at the Fat Biker saying Profanity a lot. Navel-Lion appears to Kill Roman when Roman spotted him, causing Roman to be in a litle bit of Anger Mode. The Camera switches on to PRO-SNIPZZZ killing TopGuy-97 and Niko Bellic. Antudude kills him with a Excited emotion until Roman kills him with a RPG (Rocket-Propelled-Grenade or ручной противотанковый гранатомёт), with Antudude noticing the RPG and raging about the RPG. (Paragraphs are Part 2/3) TopGuy-97 gets killed by Roman Bellic in the First-Person Perspective with Roman shouting excitedly about it. Niko laughs and places down a Plenti Claymore. Antudude notices Niko and starts stalking him until he gets killed by Niko's Plenti Claymore with Antudude going into Extreme Rage. Antudude gets Niko but he is confused and then calls Niko a "Noob" for killing him while still alive by Antu's Pistol Dot 44. Niko laughs and mutliple shooting him and Niko killing Roman, TopGuy-97, and Navel-Lion. Fat Biker is immediately killed by Roman Bellic being called a "Asshole" by Fat Biker. Roman immediately hands out a computer and setting a Rocket to a random coordinate, which kills TopGuy-97, and TopGuy-97 respawns and Kills Antudude by the Plenti Claymore Niko Used on him, causing Antudude to say into rage mode. Fat Biker goes onto a hiding spot near the Place and Kills Roman, Niko, and Antudude. Antudude calls him "Fucking Camper!" and tries killing him but Fat Biker kills him Twice. Navel-Lion is also killed by Fat Biker, causing Fat Biker to get a Care Package,with a delieverier to drop the Package. Fat Biker is instantly killed by the package and Fat Biker says the Words Mother-Fucker/Fucking, and Fuck/Fucking. Antudude checks out the package that killed Fat Biker and reveals that the powerup is called "Attack Helicopter". When Antudude presses the button. A TBOGT Buzzard appears and Antudude reacting with Envy And happiness killing all the Characters Rapidly at a intense speed. They try destroying the TBOGT Buzzard but are instantly killed, this problem is solved by Navel-Lion firing a RPG Missile at Antudude's Buzzard, causing it to Die out and explode. Antudude is notified and says to Navel-Lion "Your gonna make me mad!". Fat Biker, Niko, Navel-Lion, and Antudude are killed by PRO-SNIPZZZ. Niko is killed by a Grenade Launcher sent out by TopGuy-97, Navel-Lion is killed by Roman rapidly shooting the bullets at both of the dead bodies of Antudude And Navel-Lion. Niko's Connection is specifically interrupted because one of the Devices's Plugs is unplugged, which causes the Gameplay to Rewind And Fast-Forward, which causes Niko to rage and kick the TV and repeatdley say Fuck. Roman complains that the game was created by "Idiots". Niko says to Roman if he wants to Borrow his car, Roman says yes and tells him that Every Item Niko Borrows is "His". Niko says thanks and he drives for a trip until he gets hit by the same Phantom from LVLC1 (Acronym for Living In Liberty City 1), which sends him Flying all the way from Purgatory to Leftwood. He rushes inside the house and tells Roman that the "Car Is Trashed." Roman checks that car and he Immediately panicks and says Shit three times. He blames Niko for fault and madly says in rage mode that he has a lot to Apologize. Roman tries fixing the car but the car is on fire, the car explodes which destroys a lamp, windows, and a Presidente's car windows. Niko And Roman have a fight over each other and telling them to Divorce. Soundtrack * Valik Sparks - Ultimatum * Armo Ke - Far From Here * Dexterboy124 - Rolling Thunder * Fotical - Speed Battle * Dexterboy124 - Fly Away * Valik Sparks - Juggernaut * Valik Sparks - Shadow Knight * Beyond Our Eyes - Colors ''(Played during the car chase) * SGF - They're Coming Sources Category:Episodes